Ne m'oublie pas
by LoveDrugs
Summary: Lightning is sent to a mission in Gran Pulse but, will she come back ? Fang is longing for her after all... Rated M for sex Full angst


_**Hi hi my kittens!**_

 _ **A new story that was obsessing me lately..  
**_

 _ **As always, I apologize for the grammar and all, feel free to tell me if your eyes are bleeding and I will correct them with pleasure (Not a native english so sometimes, a little help is welcome)**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Ne m'oublie pas

 **Somewhere in the middle of the marshy lands of Gran Pulse**

Corpses.

Corpses were everywhere, bloody and ripped from theirs members. Heads were hanged on dead trees, the air was pure poison and the heavy rain poured mercilessly on the battlefield.

A land…a cemetery…a butchery, we couldn't decide it anymore.

It was sick, it was death, and it was the end.

"Sergeant…" cried a young rookie terrified.

"I know guys, I know… I think you can call me Lightning now" a bitter laugh escaped from the exhausted chief.

The pink haired soldier turned to her remaining men "I won't lie to you, we will die here."

Silence

"But I can promise you, we will die fighting, and I will stand until my last breath as the last rampart for Pulse…

I'm not afraid.

Disappointed? Yes, because if I had known, I would have love my woman some more…"

Some tired chuckled resounded in the empty world

"But I'm not afraid and you know why? Because I'm here with you, my men, my special unit.

We will die here, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow I don't know that but we will die here respecting our vows.

We will protect our people, we will protect the world we created and fought so hard for.

But if I have to lay here motionless, I will make sure to take them all with me!"

"Hourra!" chorused all the soldiers together at their beloved sergeant.

"Hey, rookie, come here" She motioned to the trembling little man

"Yes ma'am" He replied with a salute

Lightning smiled sadly "We will give you time, you will escape, you will run as fast as you could to the portal and warn the commander Amodar. You will tell the tale, tell everything you saw, everything of what happened. Tell him to rally the warriors of Pulse, to take proper measures… Save them. We will take care of the rest." She instructed slowly but clearly

The man was shocked, relieved and angry as well. He wanted to stay with his unit, with Lightning, he wanted to fight, to honor his promotion in the special unit of the Guardian corps.

But Lightning knew this, so she added "It's my last order soldier", it was her men, her unit, she knew them.

"Please, Cid, give this to her please" She handed him a letter, her last words.

"I will… Strength and honor Ser-Lightning" He whispered

He began running away, tears steaming his face, heart clenching with each step. He turned around one last time.

His team, his comrades, brothers in arms, friends, stood fierce in front of their death.

* * *

 **Days later in New Bodhum**

'Knock, knock,knock'

"I'm comiiiiiiiiing" A cheerful voice yelled through the house.

"Don't bother little sunshine' sister, I will get it" A husky voice continued.

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnngg!" A whine.

"Bwaaahahaha~~" A tall pulsian huntress opened the door.

Cid had to admit, she was just…wow.

Tan skin, tall, dark tresses, viridian green eyes, high cheekbones, muscular body, a tribal tattoo on the biceps… No doubt, Lightning's woman.

"Ma'am" He bowed, not knowing how to do it.

"Euh… hi" She answered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you in such a way in your home… I'm Cid Raines, member of the special unit of the Guardian corps under the commandment of Sergeant Lightning…"

"Lightning? Is she here? I thought you were going to a six months mission!" She chirped happily, searching for her lover.

Cid gulped hardly, and couldn't find the courage to voice the words, so he just gave her the letter.

Surprised and suspicious, Fang took the offending letter and was about to question the man further when she noticed the handwriting.

' _Fang'_

Lightning's, without a doubt.

A strange feeling ran through her spine, her stomach knitted and bile came up in her mouth…

Her heart constricted…

Not welcome at all.

She ripped the letter and read it.

' _Mon Amour (it was her favorite pet's name from the pinkette)_

 _I went to a mission to protect the world you so much supported in that pillar… I went to the marshy lands of Gran Pulse with our last conversation safely embedded in my heart. I remembered your words every day and felt your love every time._

 _I am a fulfilled woman._

 _I made my choice to stay in the Guardian corps and fight for what I have faith in, for Serah, for you…_

 _And you are here with me at every step, never leaving my side._

 _I will never regret that choice amour… I will do it again and again if you gave me the opportunity to come back in the past._

 _I love you so much Fang._

 _I couldn't imagine what it would be… I'm here, standing as always, exhausted and hurt._

 _The silence is scorching my ears, the smoke is burning my eyes._

 _My men are dead or dying._

 _The water is blood red, the sky black…_

 _My blood is drenching my uniform, my strength is leaving me bit by bit._

 _Hope is a luxury I no longer have but I won't show it._

 _Mon Amour…_

 _I won't come-back. I will die here._

 _I heart for you, it's like a thousand knives were cutting my heart at the same time._

 _I miss you. I love you._

 _Tell my baby sister to not be afraid, to not cry. Tell Snow to be strong and to protect her and please god, kill him if he doesn't._

 _When you will read this letter, my breathing will no longer be._

 _These are my last words and they are for you mon Coeur._

 _I would have wished to be with you, forever._

 _I would have wished to marry you._

 _I'm dying and I wanted to tell you so much…_

 _I love you, I love you so much, I promise to protect you, to be your angel's guardian like you were for me._

 _Goodbye my love._

 _With everything I have, Claire. L. Farron-Oerba.'_

Tears… Tears as big as lakes fell on the letter.

Trembling hands were fighting not to shred the paper in dust.

A hard lump was constantly bugging her throat.

The world became a blur and the noises disappeared, she was alone. It was dark, it was cold, it was empty.

And Lightning wasn't here. She won't be anymore.

Hurried footsteps resounded in the background but Cid couldn't bear to look up anymore. The pain and angst clearly written all over this woman features were unbearable…

"Faaaannggg! Who's that?" A bubbly, younger and cheerier version of Lightning popped from the corridor.

Same pink hair, same deep blue eyes…

"Mou Fang~~, answer me!" Whined Serah before sensing the tense atmosphere and unease.

She looked up at Cid, stared at his uniform and recognized it to be one of the Guardian corps.

"The guardian corps? Is Lightning home already? Cllaiiiiiiiiiire!" She beamed happily

"Serah…" Fang tried, voice broken. "Serah… *Hiip*" a loud and shattered sobs broke from the huntress.

Utterly shocked, Serah turned to her future in law…

A mess… A shivering, trembling, broken mess. It was all of what rested of Fang now…

She saw the letter, the destroyed look of pain, the escaping eyes of Cid, she felt the pressure…

And then, she felt nothing apart the vivid sensation of her heart breaking "No.." she murmured

"No, no,no, no !" she cried frantically "Claire, Claiire…sob…sob CLAAIIIRE!"

* * *

 **Two months earlier**

It was already late in the night and the crowd in the bar was crazy.

The music rang loud into the quiet streets of New Bodhum. All the bartenders were busy as hell and people were dancing like no tomorrow.

Alcohol was flowing like a fountain, flirting was a second nature, laughs and jokes were screamed everywhere.

A fucking party.

A group of friends was sitting in the VIP room and was actually served by the owner herself: Lebreau.

"Well, well, well, look at that, our soldier is back from her duty call" whistled said bartender while looking Lightning up and down in her uniform.

Fang stood up from her chair and pinched Lebreau in the forehead "No you're wrong sweetheart, she is MY soldier"

Serah stuck her tongue at the lecherous bartender while giving a shit eating grin and a thumb up at the huntress.

Without a second thought, Lightning strode to her beautiful woman and linked one of her arm around her neck and the other around her waist. She drew her infinitely closer and captured her mouth passionately.

The entire group exploded in cat calls and howls.

"Way to go Sis'!" cheered Snow.

The two lovebirds were lost in their world but had to break apart when air became a problem.

"I missed you today Amour…" whispered Lightning caressing her warrior's cheek.

"Mmmmmhh…" hummed Fang resting their forehead together "I missed you too pink baby"

She sat again and pulled her soldier with her. Not bothered, Lightning complied with the move and wrapped one of her arms more comfortably around Fang's neck. She nuzzled lovingly the tan cheek, inhaling greedily the wild smell.

Was it even possible to be so addicted to someone? To every little thing that make us, us?

Yes.

A thousand time yes.

Vicious fingers traced slow circles on her lower back enticing her in a turmoil of lust and passion. They discretely continued their dance under her shirt, drawing loving patterns on her now shivering skin…

Reflexively, her arm tightened his grip.

A husky whisper now came to torment her further "You have no idea what you do to me baby…"

A smug smirk in place, Lightning lifted her other arm and began caressing teasingly all her abs contours "Are you sure about that amour?" She punctuated her last word with a nip on the jaw

"Grrrrr…" Fang growled "Don't tease sunshine"

"And why not?" Light pushed, absolutely thrilled by revenge as she replaced soft fingers' tips by scratching nails.

The loving patterns stopped all at once and warm hands downed hungrily on her firm buttocks. Fang squeezed her hard and possessively "Because you make me want you"

The scratching intensified "How much? Hmmm… Tell me how much you want me Fang" the sergeant almost ordered.

"Ahem…AH *SMACK* hey that hurts 'Breau" Pouted an uncomfortable Snow

"Don't stop them and I won't kill you big guy! They're giving a show and attracting people in my bar" chided an aroused owner.

Not far away, Serah and Vanille chatted happily about Vanille's last conquest as if nothing was happening.

Green eyes turned to deep viridian in a second "I want you so much that I will take you right here, right now up against the bar if you don't fuck me baby" The pulsian groaned.

Moaning in satisfaction and pure need, Lightning got up and pulled the huntress with her "Come"

"~~ GOODBYE OUR FAVORITE RABBITS COUPLE ~~" sang the group while the couple flew out of the bar rather quickly.

Fang smirked like a cat with a mouse in his fangs and let her lover drag her to oblivion

* * *

 **Minutes later**

Fang slammed her sexy vixen against the fridge of the kitchen. Her woman cupped her cheek, kissing her roughly in return of all her passion.

She stepped closer and pressed.

A wave of pure lust passed over Light full force, she wanted it bad, really bad. She moved her lips from the delicious lips of the pulsian to the perfect pulse neck and sucked hard. She wanted to mark her. She wanted to brand her.

Fang hitched gasp forced her to pressed harder again and started grinding.

"Shed the clothes" mewled Lightning.

In seconds, the uniform tore away and the blue sari was already dropped.

Naked flesh met in a torrent of passion. Fang didn't hesitate and silenced the chorus of moans of Light by entering her with three fingers.

"Shiiiiiiit" Lightning breathed as Fang stretched her walls, slicking her inside with every push.

It hurt so fucking good and Light squirmed against the fridge, drenching around those long and strong fingers.

They kissed again feverishly, not letting the other breath correctly.

Lost in her wild fantasy, Fang wrapped Lightning's legs around her and supported her around the ass easily, holding her up.

It was intense…

Lightning couldn't help but trailed her nails possessively up and down Fang's back, letting red angry marks appeared. "Faaaaang!" she groaned, so incredibly taut.

Edging closer and closer to orgasm, Fang added one more finger and rocked harder and harder.

"Baby, mmmmmm, you're so good, baby, so fucking good" she moaned in ecstasy.

"Don't stop, please Oh…Hm…don't stop!" Light whimpered.

A trembling hand grabbed a full fist of black hair and pulled hard, asking for dominance over the incredibly hot and hungry kiss.

Fueled by the act of domination from Lightning, Fang couldn't take it anymore and bit her shoulder to refrain her incontrollable screams "FFUCCCCKKKKK! BAAAABYYYY I'MM COMINGGG!"

"YES, YES, yeeeeesss!" The pinkette hissed.

Her head rested back against the fridge with her pant. She saw stars, hundredth and hundredth of stars.

"That good huh?" Fang asked cockily, putting her legs down.

Lightning smirked knowingly and pushed her lover against the countertop. She kneeled and spread her legs

"Your turn amour"

* * *

 **Hours before the mission**

Lightning woke first. The sun was already up and some of its rays shone through the curtains. She pawned the space beside her and found the wanted arm.

She turned slowly, careful not to wake her beauty and stared at her sleeping form.

She was beautiful…

Tone muscles showed with each breathing, dark pink nipples erected with the touch of the fresh breeze.

She traced longingly the contours of her perfect face and wished to see it every day.

She was going to marry that woman.

Under her ministrations, the huntress began to stir. Little yawns escaped her mouth but soon, bright green eyes came into view.

She was so deliciously sore from their 'intercourse' but, one look at those eyes and she was ready to go back to business.

"You're so beautiful sunshine" a raspy voice called "in bed, beside me, naked, it's where you are the most beautiful"

Gentle lips kissed her adoringly "So beautiful… "

Lightning thread her hands in black hair and began responding heavily.

Minutes later, they pulled away but before Fang could escape, Lightning straddled her and put Fang's hands on their favorite place: her ass!

"What's up baby? I know there is something, you were awfully clingy since yesterday" Fang chuckled.

This one earned her a slap on the thigh but no answer.

"Baby… you can hide from me" Fang pressed.

Lightning sighed in defeat "I got an order yesterday…" She massaged lazily her lovers' arms "They want me to go to Gran Pulse and help the tribes with some abnormal activity in the Steppe of Archhylte."

Fang stiffened, she knew the lands, she knew the danger and she especially knew when sunshine was forgetting details.

"And?" she pressed, not at all pleased

"It's a five months mission" murmured the pink haired woman.

"FIVE MONTHS?!" Fang half shouted half whined "What am I going to do without you for so long babyyyyyyyy"

Lightning chuckled "You're going to wait sagely for me and when I will come back, you're going to show me just how much you missed me and how much you loved me"

"Deal"

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes before the departure**

Fang kissed her as if her life depended on it.

"I love you"

"I love you too" replied the dazed soldier

"Come back alive and sooner, that's an order" The huntress added

They kissed once again, unable to separate before Lightning began to pull away.

But before she could completely go, Fang caught her fingers and whispered "Ne m'oublie pas"

"Je ne me souviendrais que de toi" was the devotion and absolute answer she got back.

* * *

 **Four months later**

The house was dark.

The shutters were closed, the door locked. No light were on.

All the photos were flipped on the floor and the sheets of the double bed were untouched.

Bottles of strong alcohols adorned the once cleaned tiling.

A dread atmosphere hung in the hair.

The couch was ripped in tiny pieces.

And here, curled in a ball, back against the wall, a once fierce and proud huntress sat.

Her hair was disheveled and her legendary blue sari was torn. She was huddled on herself, head between her knees and her hands were wrapped shakenly around her…

Loud heartbreaking sobs cracked the deafening silence followed by desperate pleas.

"Claire…"

* * *

Rays of sun pierced the mass of clouds.

A wild gust of wind swirled around the lands, bringing a fresh breeze of air.

Here on the earth, between the swamps and the mud, sprawled a red mantle, and hidden beneath it, a little bud was ready to sprout.

It was hope, in its purest form.

A hope for better tomorrows.

* * *

' _Hope is an awaken dream.'_

 _Aristote._

* * *

 ** _A little surprise for my readers!_**

 ** _I hope you liked it and appreciated the new pair i'm working on._**

 ** _Maybe I will write a sequel, I don't know, I love the angst Nyaahah_**

 ** _Lots of Kisses_**

 ** _Lovedrugs_**


End file.
